xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gargamel
Gargamel (A.K.A. "Gargy") is one of the main characters of the Smurfs comic books and the Smurfs cartoon show. In the comic books, he has first appeared in "The Smurfnapper", one of the stories of The Black Smurfs comic book album. In the cartoon show, he has appeared up to Season 8, being the show's main villain, although several similar villains appear in Season 9. He is strongly hated by Grouchy Smurf. Weapons # Magic Flute #Sweet Silence Potion #Tornado Pellets Enemies # Bigmouth Smurf # Brainy Smurf # Farmer Smurf # Grandpa Smurf # Grouchy Smurf # Handy Smurf Trivia * He is most recognizable for sounding like Dick Dastardly from the Hanna-Barbera shows Wacky Races''and ''Dastardly & Muttley In Their Flying Machines, since they're both voiced by the late Paul Winchell. * In the movie Gargamel has an over bite and a fuller set of teeth compared to his normal depiction of having a single tooth in his mouth, a trait also shared by his comic book twin brother Gourmelin. In The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol, Gargamel also has a single lower tooth, and in The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow, he has some back teeth shown in the close-up of his face as he laughs at Smurfette. * His character in the 2011 Smurfs movie is played by The Simpsons voice actor Hank Azaria. * Smurfette was the first to call Gargamel the diminutive "Gargy". The second and most frequent user is Scruple. * He and Jokey share the same birthday -- Halloween! (As stated by the episode "All Hallows' Eve") * Two other evil wizards (who have only appeared once, though, in season 2) - Count Gregorian andMordain - are allegedly voiced by the late Paul Winchell (though they are not relatives of Gargamel). * Gargamel has several Schleich figures. He is only a bit larger than the Smurfs in these figures. * Several companies also sell a Gargamel costume. * In the 2011 movie, Gargamel seems to understand what Azrael is saying. * In most of his animated appearances as well as in the comic books, Gargamel has five-fingered hands. In''The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol'', he has four-fingered hands. * In the European book, ''The Strange Smurf, ''Gargamel transforms into a Smurf to infiltrate Smurf village, but is without a tail and must make a fake one. The ruse is discovered when his fake tail comes undone and is discovered by Papa Smurf. Gargamel hijacks Papa Smurf's lab to counteract the formula, only he becomes a little Gargamel instead of a big Gargamel, and leaves Smurf Village in embarassment. * Gargamel has once fell in love with a woman in the comic book "The Smurfs and The Sorcerer's Love" Category:Lightning Style Category:Homo Magi Category:Criminals Category:Time Travelers Category:Big Bad Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Pathological Liar Category:Bully Category:Sadists Category:Crossdresser Category:Body Switch Category:Magic Users Category:Greed Category:Magic Users Category:Man Category:The Smurfs Universe Category:Smurfs Rogues Gallery Category:Male Category:Electrokinesis Category:Male Category:Europeans Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Male Category:Petrified Category:Summoning Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Trapper Category:Sleep Walkers Category:Scientists Category:Male